


Bad dream

by eightleggedfreak



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Butt Witch learning to love, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, buttdeal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightleggedfreak/pseuds/eightleggedfreak
Summary: Big Deal cares about BW more than she realized. Knowing this, Butt Witch is attempting to be less abrasive with him.





	Bad dream

"Ma'am, please, you have to stop!" Big Deal cried desperately at his mistress, but no matter what he said, she ignored him. It was like he wasn't even there. "Ma'am! Listen to me!" He quickly ducked down as a swing of her massive tail neary took off his head. "You don't need to do this!" Her manical laughter echoed all across Endless as she tore everything apart, just as she'd done before.

Just like she wanted.

Big Deal tried futilely to grab onto one of her arms, but she easily tossed him aside like a ragdoll. Just as he was able to pick himself up off the sand, he saw Twelve, aiming a giant cannon at the love of his life.

"Twelve, no!" He started to scream, but was interrupted by the explosion of green smoke and fire before he could get the words out. In a fraction of a second, his mistress was gone, and he was alone.

Big Deal jolted awake in a cold sweat, panting, feeling his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Disoriented, his eyes darted around the room. Plush, pink walls; glowing orbs suspended in the air; a small, pristine kitchen; and there, sleeping peacefully in her bed below, was Ma'am. The relief of seeing her alive after such a horrible, vivid nightmare made Big Deal's eyes well up with tears, and within moments he was sobbing.

It didn't take long before the sound of his cries elicited an irritated groan from her. Ma'am turned over to face him, lifting up her eye mask and flashing him a sleepy, pissed-off glare. "Big Deal, just _why_ are you making all that awful noise?"

He quickly tried to compose himself, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, ma'am, I just... I had a really bad dream," he explained between stifled, hiccup-like sobs.

Her expression and tone softened almost, but not quite, imperceptibly. "Well, cut it out. You know I need my beauty rest," she grumbled before turning her back to him. For the next few minutes she tried to fall back asleep, but the sound of Big Deal's pathetic sniffling kept her awake. She felt anger rising in her chest -- couldn't he have waited to cry about this later? -- but she pushed it back down, letting out a forced sigh. "Alright, Big Deal," she asked flatly as she peered over her shoulder, "what was your dream about?"

He stared down at his fumbling hands. "Well, um... in my dream, you tried to destroy the island again. Then Twelve was there, and she... she k-killed you." The last few words were mumbled, as if he was afraid of what her reaction would be.

A few seconds of silence hung in the air. Finally, she lets out a chuckle, waving her hand dismissively and turning away again. "Don't be ridiculous. Those brats couldn't eliminate me _that_ easily! You have nothing to worry about."

"But... what if... y-you're wrong?" Big Deal asked tentatively, not wanting to set her off.

She sighs. This is something she would really rather not think about, especially not in the middle of her sleep cycle. She didn't understand why he was thinking about any of this, anyway -- why did he even care enough to cry at the thought of her being gone? She had tried to keep him at a distance, emotionally speaking, but he always found a way to entangle himself further into her life. The damned fool.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he blurted out suddenly, afraid that her momentary silence was a sign of anger. "I'll be fine, I just--"

"Look, I don't care if you're fine or not, Big Deal. I just want to sleep!" She snapped, then instantly felt a pang of guilt. The room felt too still, too quiet after that. It made her head hurt. "I didn't mean that," she grumbled apologetically.

"It's okay, ma'am," he replied quietly. Why did the way he said that only make her feel worse? The guilty feeling was bubbling up inside her again, making her feel strange. "Big Deal," she called begrudgingly, "come here."

He obliged without question, standing beside her bed. He was trembling nervously as she sat up; he was afraid she would yell at him again. What she said next was truly unexpected to both of them.

"If you want," Ma'am said, "you can... ugh... sleep on my bed tonight." Big Deal's eyes widened. "_Just_ tonight," she added.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a small smile, cheeks growing flushed. With a small grunt he climbed up onto the bed. _Why did I say that?_ She thought. _He has his place, I don't need to stick my neck out for him like this._

Before she could take it back, though, Big Deal had already crawled up to rest beside her. His beady little eyes looked up her with so much affection and tenderness that it made her sick; at least that's what she told herself as she started to feel her cheeks getting hot and her stomach tying itself in knots.

"Thank you," he said softly, closing his eyes. After a little while, he drifted off to sleep.

Ma'am still felt... odd. Uncomfortable. Like the way she did when he baked her that cake for their "anniversary." She had a nervous energy inside her that wasn't going away.

"Big Deal?" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

No answer. Only his quiet breathing.

Certain he was asleep, Ma'am slowly stretched her arm around Big Deal and embraced him gently. She didn't know why she wanted to do it, but holding him made her feel more at ease.

_I'll let him go in a little while. He won't ever even know this happened. That way he won't get the wrong idea,_ she reassured herself as she closed her eyes and rested her head on top of his. _This is purely for my benefit._ One thing she didn't anticipate, however, was just how fast she would fall asleep with Big Deal still in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is going anywhere yet... I just think they're neat


End file.
